<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>命運之人 by sks_jam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26206126">命運之人</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sks_jam/pseuds/sks_jam'>sks_jam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>JO1 (Japan Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:42:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26206126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sks_jam/pseuds/sks_jam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>「我這個人最相信命運了，我那時想你說什麼我都聽你的，就這樣。」</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ohira Shosei/Tsurubo Shion, 鶴平</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>命運之人</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>※鶴房汐恩 X 大平祥生<br/>※穿越到異世界的設定，但原本沒預計寫到這麼多字數，有些設定邊想邊加的，bug請見諒<br/>※OOC有</p><p>※靈感來自群組裡朋友從收集的寫文靈感裡隨機出的三個題目<br/>＊偷窺<br/>＊不經意觸碰到的兩隻手<br/>＊我的性命，榮耀，名字，都拿走好了，我只是為你而存在的</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>0.<br/>
鶴房發現自己不在熟悉的房間醒過來，身上的穿著也和睡前完全不同，環顧一下周遭又看了看自己，這個違和的裝扮和房間擺設，他想，這個他看過很多，這是穿越到異世界了吧？</p><p>1.<br/>
對，必須收集情報。鶴房一點慌張都沒有還有點小興奮，他四處探索，把周遭可以開的罐子、桶子、箱子都翻過一遍，這是異世界勇者的工作吧！鶴房毫無懷疑地相信著，穿越過來的自己就是這個世界的救世主。</p><p>眼看著小小的房間都被他翻遍了還是沒有什麼關於這個世界的頭緒，他檢查了自己的背包，有幾罐藥水和地圖，身上並沒有所謂裝備，他是得從等級一開始冒險嗎？</p><p>總之鶴房小心翼翼地打開房門，意外地發現這房間似乎在某個更大的建築物中，難道是宮殿？地下城？他絞盡腦汁翻出那些動畫得來的設定，然後決定先冒險再說。</p><p>拐了幾個彎，建築物內的構造彷彿要讓人迷路一般，鶴房覺得有點不妙，如果是地下城，自己什麼裝備都沒有未免太危險了一些，幸好過一會來到一個廣場似的空地，有幾個人看起來也像是冒險者打扮的人佇立在那說話，鶴房悄悄繞過去，躲到一個牆壁與柱子的縫隙間偷偷窺探著。</p><p>正在談話的有三個人，鶴房有點訝異，那三人簡直像是他原本世界裡的隊友。</p><p>「你是說，就是你親手把『那個』公會的會長給敲暈的沒錯？」</p><p>深褐色短髮的男子訝異地開口，這個人很像白岩，於是鶴房擅自幫他命名るっくん，るっくん抓著祥生的肩膀——對，中間那個看起來有點傻傻的金髮男孩，和他反應慢一拍但是很可愛的隊友大平如出一轍——るっくん搖晃著祥生的肩膀質問他情況。</p><p>「我、我不知道他是會長啊，我還以為是另一個單眼皮看起來沒有表情的騎士…」</p><p>「那你怎麼會攻擊人家？」</p><p>「我、我本來只是躲在一邊看其他公會戰鬥啊…哪知道在吃甘梅味脆脆的時候，有另一隻手也伸進我的袋子裡偷吃！我想說怎麼會碰到一隻手！嚇一跳就…就…」</p><p>「然後你敲暈人家，天啊，食物的怨恨這麼嚴重的嗎？」</p><p>「不是！我、我以為被偷襲要被打了嘛！我們又沒有要跟人家爭公會戰的，不是Ruki說好有個景觀絕佳不易發現的秘密基地，所以要去探察兼觀光的嗎？結果一開戰就不見人影！」</p><p>「不行，我現在想到世界公告軟呼呼布丁—Shosei擊敗一王者不敗一天上天下唯我獨尊—Sion那個瞬間，大家傻眼的樣子就覺得太好笑了。」</p><p>「不過那個Sion也真大膽，仗著能力強就不防禦，難怪連Shosei你都能用魔杖敲暈人欸。」るっくん不管在哪裡都這麼愛踩人痛處</p><p>「嘛嘛，雖然也是不至於一躍上到公會排名榜上，但你擊敗排名第一公會的會長，下次公會戰打倒你獲得的積分肯定很高，恐怕大家的目標就是你了Shosei，你打算怎麼辦？」</p><p>另一個始終站在一邊看兩人對談的男子終於開口，用著跟自家的隊長奨くん一樣讓人安心的語調</p><p>「我…」</p><p>2.<br/>
鶴房聽三個人聊了一陣大概了解狀況，按照他的推斷，這個世界也有另一個自己，似乎就是現在最強公會的會長，真不愧是我。呃，但在公會戰的時候因為偷吃了Shosei的甘梅味脆脆，那是啥？這個世界的零嘴？總之就被人家敲暈了，Shosei情急之下用瞬間移動魔法把自己也一起帶回了他們的公會領地，也就是現在這個彷彿地下城的空間。</p><p>「你也偷聽太久了。」</p><p>還在沉思的鶴房沒注意到，Ruki已經不知道在什麼時候繞到他身後，把他給拎到其他兩個人面前。</p><p>「等一下，你們先聽我說，我不是、我是，我那個，穿越、我…」想講的話太多了一時之間不知道從哪說起好，鶴房比手畫腳地</p><p>「Shosei你拿什麼敲他啊？腦子都被你敲壞了？」</p><p>「我、我…就上次去古老地下城撿到的魔杖…」</p><p>Sho看鶴房也不像他認識的Sion，示意大家靜下來聽他說，鶴房正好趁機把想知道的事情也都問了一問。</p><p>如同那些動畫小說一般，這個遊戲一般的世界也要提升等級、到處冒險，接任務、組隊、加入公會一樣不缺，群雄相爭的公會戰更是每周的重要活動，公會排名前段的冒險者才有機會搶先到更險惡的地下城探險，不但能大幅提升自身能力，還能取得更多的獎賞，雖然其他冒險者跟在後面進去能拿到的特殊物品就少了，不過要是夠有能力，這些地下城都還有隨機生成的隱藏密室，探尋地下城就是這個世界的日常。</p><p>Shosei是為了解任務才開了這個軟呼呼布丁的一人公會，Sho跟Ruki會加入則是因為Ruki有一次救了被魔物困住的Shosei，覺得原本待的公會為了打公會戰，成天只會戰鬥戰鬥的很無聊，就拉著Sho陪他跳過來，三個人對豐厚的公會獎賞其實沒什麼興趣，Ruki沒事就拉著Shosei陪他到處觀戰喊熱。</p><p>「我是想，下次一開戰如果Sion你、啊不，鶴房君你還沒回到原本的世界，你就把我敲暈吧。」Shosei小小聲地說：「我不喜歡跟人戰鬥。」</p><p>「到時候再說吧，先帶我熟悉一下這裡？」</p><p>3.<br/>
不愧是最強的男人，鶴房心裡還在佩服自己。</p><p>雖然不知道為什麼，但Shosei一直說鶴房會被帶來是他的責任，他必須負責照顧自己、教自己戰鬥的方式，不過他大概忘記他最近很容易被其他人盯上，就算帶自己去附近的小地下城繞繞，沒過多久馬上就有人埋伏。</p><p>Sion的裝備都被Shosei好好收起來了，踏出公會領地前才被交到自己手上，第一次接觸到武器的鶴房，明明沒有經歷過任何打鬥，身體卻如同有戰鬥的記憶一樣，三兩下就解決了偷襲的敵人，站在一旁的Shosei眼睛閃閃發亮，鶴房就更得意了起來。</p><p>Shosei陪了鶴房一天，講了很多這世界的事，Shosei說自己不喜歡與人起衝突，但是非常喜歡自己一個人到處探險，鶴房對這世界還有很多不熟悉的地方，卻莫名奇妙安心。</p><p>如果Sion和自己真的交換了，是不是現在也是祥生在教他跳舞呢？要命，最近好像有好幾個訪談，不過就算他亂講話，那些採訪還是會當作自己的個性寫進去吧，突然感謝起自己的中二。</p><p>跟祥生比起來，Shosei的頭髮更長了一些，上半部已經可以盤起一個小髮髻，女孩子都叫那個啥？公主頭？滿好看的，要是能回去，叫祥生也試試看好了。雖然Shosei用魔法戰鬥，不過他活動起來也滿靈活的，全身上下最寶貝的大概就是那袋叫做甘梅味脆脆的零食了。</p><p>跟喜歡吃夏日限定洋芋片的那傢伙真是完全一模一樣啊。</p><p>4.<br/>
Shosei撒了謊，他很不安。</p><p>也不算撒謊，他只是隱瞞了一些事沒說。</p><p>公會混戰的那天，他注意力都在戰事當中，伸手拿點心不經意觸碰到那隻手，他回頭正訝異要喊出聲時，對方更快掩住他的嘴巴。</p><p>「喂，你怎麼有閒情逸致在這裡吃點心啊，這裡可是我的寶座。」</p><p>「又沒寫你的名字。」Shosei吐了吐舌頭</p><p>「欸。」那人又很自動的伸手拿了一塊餅乾</p><p>「我有名字！我叫Shosei！你不要再吃了，這很珍貴欸！」</p><p>「喔，我是Sion，我看Syoya也很愛吃這個，有這麼好吃？我問你，那把魔杖哪來的？」</p><p>「呃，前幾天在古老地下城裡不小心跑進隱藏密室拿到的。」Shosei想著Sion好像很耳熟，又想不起來是誰</p><p>「你要不要加入我的公會？」沒頭沒腦的，Sion問Shosei</p><p>「你知道嗎？那個密室叫做命運的密室，打倒裡面的魔物可以得到一把劍或一把魔杖，喏，我這把，你那把。」Sion舉起自己的劍「那個啥，不是偏見啦，會用魔法的不是女孩子比較多嗎？我就想說要是遇到拿著這把魔杖的女孩子，那該要有多浪漫，我們就是彼此的命運之人欸，我就想如果真遇到了，無論是敵是友，我都要把對方的名字記下來。」</p><p>「但我是男的喔？」Shosei有點不滿，老是有人把他當女孩子，還被求婚過，太誇張了眼睛有沒有毛病啊？「還有，把名字記下來是什麼鬼？好弱。」</p><p>「我、我、要你管！我知道你是男的，但是底下打得這麼激烈，看你還能在這邊配餅乾，又拿著命運魔杖…」Sion湊近了Shosei面前：「我想，怎麼還有我沒見過的強者，想挑戰的心蠢蠢欲動呢！」</p><p>Shosei一驚，開始有點警戒了起來，兩手抓緊了武器，這個人還是想跟自己打架嗎？實在不喜歡刀劍相向的他，一向是能避免和探險者起衝突就避免，所以他也不知道自己能力是強還弱，只知道至少單獨去地下城閒晃都還能全身而退。</p><p>「開玩笑的啦！看你沒有戒心，又挺可愛的，對我也沒有敵意，那麼，還是當朋友比敵人好吧？怎麼樣？要不要來我公會？」</p><p>「請容許我先拒絕。」Shosei喜歡他的軟呼呼布丁小天地，況且還有Ruki跟Sho會陪他玩，不過那兩個人每次約會都不讓人跟的</p><p>「聽說命運之劍和命運魔杖有隱藏的特殊能力，你不想知道嗎？」Sion笑得好看，拿著劍指著Shosei</p><p>「還能有什麼能力？敲三下就把你送到異世界嗎？」Shosei沒什麼興趣，百般無聊的拿起魔杖敲了那把劍三下</p><p>然後Sion就倒下了。</p><p>看到世界公告的瞬間Shosei猛然想起這個名字耳熟的原因。</p><p>5.<br/>
Shosei把人傳送回領地安頓好之後，急忙又傳送到大圖書館去，一連翻找好幾本與古老地下城有關的文獻，才找到記載關於名為命運的密室的資料，與那兩把武器。</p><p>Shosei腦袋一空，命運的傳說魔法，兩人誤打誤撞啟動了，一方舉劍，一方用魔杖敲劍柄三下，可以啟動一個言靈。</p><p>沒想到Sion就真的被送到異世界了。</p><p>至少還來了個鶴房君，讓他舉起劍就好了吧，Shosei想。然而事情沒有這麼順利，也許因為他是異世界的人，Shosei很懊惱。</p><p>他不知道鶴房想不想回去，不知道Sion想不想回來，他甚至只和Sion認識不到一個時辰，但那句命運之人卻縈繞在他心頭上，他該要想辦法讓他回來的。</p><p>他試過了，自己舉著兩把武器也是沒用的，還能怎麼做？</p><p>「你想回去嗎？」夜色漸暗，Shosei又把鶴房帶回領地，他悶悶地問</p><p>「在哪裡其實都差不多，都有Shosei你在嘛！我那邊隊友也叫祥生啦，跟你一樣一下子開心，一下子又悶悶不樂的。」鶴房戳了戳Shosei的臉頰，做了個鬼臉</p><p>Shosei第一次看到如此高品質的鬼臉忍不住笑了起來，鶴房說他那裡也有和自己相像的人，他想，所以，Sion是不是、是不是就像鶴房一樣，他很想多認識Sion一些。</p><p>「那你跟那個祥生相處起來是什麼樣子？」</p><p>「噢，他啊…」</p><p>Shosei覺得鶴房笑得好好看，他肯定很喜歡祥生吧，聽他講起來真的很多地方都很像自己，與人保持適當的距離啦、總是自己煩惱啦，彷彿鶴房是在說自己一樣，讓他有點不好意思。</p><p>「我搞不好有點想回去，不過我還沒有當上這邊的救世主欸，真煩惱。」鶴房笑咪咪的說</p><p>6.<br/>
鶴房知道Shosei有些話沒有講出來，相處一天下來他知道Shosei就和祥生是一樣的，藏著很多事不說，可是一看就看出來了。</p><p>「你知道怎麼讓我回去，對嗎？」鶴房問Shosei</p><p>「我不知道…」剛被自己逗笑的Shosei嘴角又彎下來，他抓著自己衣角，和祥生一緊張手就靜不下來一樣</p><p>Shosei把事情的原委講了一遍，鶴房本來以為他不會說的，大概因為自己對他來說到底還是個外人，又或許，他希望Sion回來吧。</p><p>「你說的那本書裡沒有其他的訊息嗎？」</p><p>「唔，沒了。」</p><p>「看來我不是你的命運之人啊。」鶴房順手想揉揉Shosei的頭髮，才想起眼前的不是那隻軟呼呼的布丁狗</p><p>鶴房拿起命運之劍又指向Shosei說道：「你說的那個『命運魔法』是這樣發動的嗎？」他想回去了，既然知道他是怎麼來的，他想再試試看。</p><p>Shosei有點不安地舉起魔杖</p><p>「回去你的世界，讓他回來吧。」</p><p>朝著劍柄點了三下</p><p>7.</p><p>「你還是想我回來的嘛？怎麼？想加入我的公會了嗎？」</p><p>做完之後Shosei低下頭不敢看，面前的人沒有絲毫改變的模樣，他以為魔法仍然沒有成功，直到那人邊開口邊走過來</p><p>「Si、Sion…？」</p><p>「欸，我很有跳舞的天份欸，我搞不好也可以在這裡組個、那個叫什麼？偶像？比那些吟遊詩人還有搞頭吧？異世界真有趣。」</p><p>「生效了？你是偷吃我甘梅味脆脆的那個傢伙吧！」Shosei再三確認</p><p>「食物的怨恨真可怕啊，怎麼，你不知道命運魔法發動的要件對吧？我也不知道啦，但…」Sion笑瞇瞇的湊近Shosei耳邊：「聽說需要兩個人心意相通喔。」</p><p>「喔，所以…你想去異世界嗎？」Shosei思索了一下，他的反應總是不怎麼快，話一說出口馬上被Sion敲了一下腦袋</p><p>「我這個人最相信命運了，我那時想你說什麼我都聽你的，就這樣。」</p><p>「這麼隨便？」Shosei揉揉被敲的地方</p><p>「哪裡隨便！告訴你，我的性命、榮耀、名字，你都可以拿走，我就是為了你存在的！」Sion兩手大開仰起頭說：「怎樣！這台詞帥不帥！」</p><p>「呃、喔、噗…哈哈哈！」這人頂這麼帥的臉、有那麼帥的稱號，怎麼講得出這麼丟臉的台詞哈哈哈，幾百年前的人追求女孩子都不講這種話了，給人家女孩子壓力多大</p><p>「喂，笑什麼笑！你給我加入我們公會喔！」</p><p>「不要！」</p><p>「那我加入你們公會…」Sion拿出通訊器：『Sky，今天開始你就是會長！…什麼？不要？說這公會名太蠢？不是，你現在還不是頂著…』</p><p>「你不要跟著我！你還是去換那個鶴房君來好了…！」</p><p>8.<br/>
鶴房頭有點痛，那個傢伙好像把他的中二人設昇華到了全新的一個境界。</p><p>「嗨，天上天下唯我獨尊的汐恩。」木全見到他打招呼都是這句</p><p>只有大平跑來悄悄問他</p><p>「異世界…好玩嗎？你見到Shosei了嗎？」</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>